


Say I Do, What will you Do?

by Kileykao



Series: Castiel's Childhood [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Gabriel, Big Brother Lucifer, Big Brother Michael, Good Big Brother Lucifer, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Michael, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks the four almighty Archangels for Castiel's hand in marriage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say I Do, What will you Do?

Dean loved Cas.   
Ok. He love this angel with all his might. And in the almost seven years that Dean has known him, his only fell even more in love with him.  
So that's why when on the exact day seven years after they met Dean is going to ask his Angel to marry him.   
But nothing is ever that simple.   
Because for one, the little dude has four very protective older brothers. All of whom were Archangels. Yeah, nothing is ever that simple. And Dean was going to ask them for Cas' hand in marriage.   
Yeah, he was definitely going to die today.   
They had settled down after the almost apocalypse. In Sioux Fall not far from where Bobby lived. The Four Archangel's had their own place, as did Cas and Dean.  
(As for Sam he just well drifted between the archangel’s, Dean and Cas’ and Bobby’s houses.)   
So Dean on a day that Cas was working at the local Elementary school (Bobby made him a nice new ID (Castiel Novak,(which was also the same last name that the four Archangels took). And Cas got a job as a substitute Teacher at the local elementary school.) Dean made his way to the home of The Archangel.  
Gabriel was the one that answered the door as Dean stood on the porch waiting to come in.  
"Hi-ya Dean-o. What can I help you with?" Gabriel said to the eldest Winchester munching on the Hershey's bar that was in his hand.  
"I need to talk to you and your brothers." Dean said looking at his sneakers.  
"Ok... Come on in Dean." Gabriel said opening the door all the way. "Mika, Luci, Ralphy Dean's here and he wants to talk to us!" Gabriel yelled into the house as he and Dean walked into their living room. Dean Sat down in a chair in front of the couch and it wasn't long before all four Archangels filled the couch in front of him.   
"How can we help you Dean?" Michael asked the ex-Hunter who sat in front of them.  
"I um... Well you see... I wanted to um... Ask for um... Castiel's Hand in um... Marriage?" Dean barely got out of his mouth to the four older brothers of the guy he loves.  
There was a long, long moment of silence between the angels and the Hunter. It was broken by Gabriel saying "Well finally you dumbass, you've only been living with him for the past I don't know almost four years! I give you my permission but I think it's Lucifer that needs to say yes. His Lucifer’s Little Angel.”   
Lucifer was looking at the ground. He knew that Dean loved Castiel, and that Castiel loved Dean. Lucifer knew that if he said no that Dean wouldn’t ask Castiel to marry him. But Lucifer knew that every parent has to one day sent their kids off to school, and then to college. Which is something Lucifer went threw to some extent when Michael casted him into Hell. And in the six years since Sam sprung him from the box, he had gone back to being the overprotective parent figure in Castiel’s life. So finally after a long silence Lucifer said “Yes, you can ask for my Little Angel’s hand in marriage, on one condition, I get to walk my Little Angel down the aisle.”  
Dean gave the Four Archangel’s a big goofy smile and said “Thank you Lucifer, you wouldn’t regret this not for one moment ever!” And he gave each of the four Archangels a hug to celebrate them saying yes to Dean’s proposed marriage proposal. 

And a year later Dean and Cas finally got their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> ***BETA WANTED!!!****  
> If anyone is interested in being a Beta for my works in this series (and some other fanfictions I work on)  
> Email me Kileykao@gmail.com   
> comment below  
> or sent me message on Tumblr  
> cas-blue-eye.tumblr.com


End file.
